futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Pizza Hut Bistro
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. The Pizza Hut Bistro (originally known simply as Pizza Hut prior to the foodie craze of the mid-2000s) is a popular pizzeria restaurant, and known all around the world and the galaxies of the universe that contain civilizations. Pizza Hut Bistro is in all countries and in all of the 633 planets of the civilized universe. On warmer and/or more developed planets, the dining area of Pizza Hut Bistro will be laden with elegant gardens and erudite music pumping in from the background. Less developed planets in addition to colder planets like the Martian colonies and the Lunar Protectorate will have the traditional (read: early 21st century) look of a Pizza Hut Bistro while keeping the erudite music playing during operating hours. As Pizza Hut Bistro becomes more elegant, more businesspeople will embrace the restaurant as place to conduct business meetings while its traditional core audience of teenagers/high school students will turn away from Pizza Hut Bistro to the more casual surroundings of McDonald's. Pizza Hut Bistro has made a easier way to get pizza across the galaxies where sentient beings exist; using the methods that saved the restaurant industry in places like New York City, Toronto and Los Angeles. Pizza Hut Bistro opened in many malls, airports, spaceports in addition to larger maglev train stations. Due to the Ebola outbreak of 2015 along with subsequent outbreaks of swine flu and SARS, unprecendented innovations in labor-saving technology were introduced. The capitalist system would bring its inevitable end due to an "economic plague which started sometime in the year 2037." Many hamlets were abandoned as people chose to live more urban lives to required less fuel usage. Wages shot up and laborers could move to new localities in response to wage offers. History Pizza Hut was founded in 1958 by two University of Wichita students, Frank and Dan Carney, as a single location in Wichita, Kansas. The oldest continuously operating Pizza Hut in the world is in Manhattan, Kansas, in a shopping and tavern district known as Aggieville near Kansas State University. The first Pizza Hut restaurant east of the Mississippi was opened in Athens, Ohio in 1966 by Lawrence Berberick and Gary Meyers. Summary Wi-fi Internet access is offered for free; providing that none of the patrons in the dining party has had a criminal record in any part of the civilized universe. Patrons are responsible for their own anti-virus and anti-malware programs and the viewing of questionable content is constantly monitored by the restaurant management. Any attempts to negatively talk about Pizza Hut Bistro on social networking while on the property is considered grounds for a permanent service ban for the entire dining party. Almost 7 trillion people throughout the whole universe would eat there everyday. Prospective employees need to be at least 21 years of age and possess a bachelor's degree in culinary studies from a nationally recognized culinary school. The weekday morning/afternoon dress code of Pizza Hut Bistro requires men to wear collared shirts and dress pants while women are required to wear blouses and skirts. Between 9 PM and 8 AM on weekdays and on weekends, the dress code becomes more elegant: either white tie or a dark three-piece suit for male attendees and either a dress or a blouse and skirt for female attendees. During working hours, the cheapest pizza on the menu costs $11.50 per slice (which goes up to $34.50 per slice during white tie hours). While it costs $3.83 per diabetic-friendly soda (with no free refills), water is always free and alcohol is offered for a 20% discount during the white tie operating hours. Due to its original goal of appeasing to the aesthetic tastes of adolescents, Pizza Hut Bistro did not start implementing its elegant two-tiered dress code until the year 2033. While children are still welcome at Pizza Hut Bistro, the same dress code applies to them and diaper changing stations are only available in the men's changing room; as there are more househusbands than housewives by the year 2050. Music from artists like Johann Sebastian Bach, Milton Babbitt, Ludwig van Beethoven, Leonard Bernstein, Vincent D’Indy, Guillaume Dufay, George Gershwin, Josquin des Prez, Darius Milhaud, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Giovanni Pierluigi da Palestrina, Manuel M. Ponce, Arnold Schoenberg, Karlheinz Stockhausen and William Walton are on the official Pizza Hut playlist for music during all hours of operations. All items on the menu have been declared 100% diabetic friendly by the United States of Earth Diabetic Association in addition to the diabetic associations of 317 other planetary governments. Diabetic employees of Taco Bell and Pizza Hut Bistro are entitled to free out-of-planet travel insurance provided by the United States of Earth Travel Insurance Program, Inc. (which became the Republic of Sol Travel Insurance Foundation in 2260). McDonald's employees, however, are offered 50% off regular out-of-planet travel insurance rates from the same company (provided that are between the ages of 21 and 69). Wedding service The relatively informal table service and lack of utensils will have been replaced with five-fork arrangements, fancy napkins (called serviettes in New Zealand, Australia, Germany, and the northernmost part of North America), white linen tablecloths and wedding-style table service. There are only two toppings on the cheapest pizza; a meat topping and a cheese topping. The global economic boom of the 2020s made white tie weddings and white tie parties in vogue once again for middle-class people in First World countries. A replica of the legendary SS Jennifer Martinez orbits around Venus and is used for wedding ceremonies for residents of the United States of Venus who like to put on airs and dress everyone in white tie. The only difference between this franchise and the actual ship is that the SS Jennifer Martinez is 10% bigger and there are no bunkrooms in the restaurant. By 2050, Pizza Hut Bistro will be formal enough to cater weddings in larger towns that can do the service without competing with ethnic halls and home-based catering service. Society will assume that the husband will adopt the wife's surname by the year 2050 (unless he plays professional sports or has a job that requires a post-secondary diploma) and everything will be catered around getting the husband to adjust to his new role as his wife's helpmate. Husbands will adopt this mantra in their lives: I am subordinate to my wife because she is the head of the family; just as philosophy is the head of scientific endeavors. A man is never to be independent of female authority. First, he is under his mother’s authority, and then under his wife’s authority. A widower would be under his daughter’s authority, or, if he had no daughters or his daughters were young, he would return to his mother’s authority unconditionally. While no Wi-Fi service will be permitted during wedding receptions, wedding guests are encouraged to bring in smart phones and digital cameras strictly for the purpose of taking candid pictures of the bride and groom. Images Do you support the idea of Pizza Hut turning into an elegant restaurant? Yes. Somewhat. No. Category:RyansWorld Category:United States of Earth